Lumpy a.k.a Dumbo Part 2 - "It's Thomas the Tank Engine"/Big Bird Brings a Delivery to Kiki
Cast *Dumbo - Lumpy (Winnie the Pooh Series) *Mrs. Jumbo - Kiki (Kiki's Delivery Services) *The Ringmaster - The Great Fondoo (Laff A Lympics) *Casey Junior - Thomas the Tank Engine (Thomas and the Circus) *Mr. Stork - Big Bird (Sesame Street) *The Storks - Animals (Madagascar) *Giraffes - Chikorita, Bayleef and Meganium (Pokémon) *Lions - Adult Simba & Adult Nala (The Lion King) *Gorillas - King Louie (The Jungle Book) *Bears - Papa Bear, Mama Bear, Brother Bear and Sister Bear (The Berenstain Bears) *Kangaroos - Lady, and Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) *Tigers - Daniel Tiger, Mom Tiger and Dad Tiger (Daniel The Tiger Neighborhood) *Horses - The Horses (Thomas and the Circus) *Zebras - Yakko, Wakko and Dot (Animanicas) *Camels - Numel and Camerupt (Pokémon) *Hippos - Donphan and Phanpy (Pokémon) *Monkeys - Wickersham Brothers (Chuck's Jones Horton Hears A Who (1970)) *Hyenas - Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed (The Lion King) *Ostriches - Huey, Dewey and Louie (DuckTales) *Elephant 1 - Phoebe (Magic School Bus) (Magic School Bus) *Elephant 2 - Fern (Charlotte's Web) *Elephant 3 - Alice (Alice In Wonderland) *Elephant 4 - Kim (Kim Possible) *Elephant 5 - Princess Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) *Elephant 6 - Cinderella *Elephant 7 - June (Little Einsteins) *Elephant 8 - Wonder Red (Super Why) *Elephant 9 - Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Elephant 10 - Princess Jasmine (Aladdin) *Elephant 11 - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver & Company) *Elephant 12 - Wendy Darling (Peter Pan) *Elephant 13 - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Elephant 14 - Penny (Bolt) Transcript *(the early morning catches a railroad line, as Thomas, an 0-6-0 E2 tank engine engine, wearing his calm face, and coupled up to Annie, Clarabel, nine freight cars, and a caboose, whistles. As some animals hop on board all the train cars when they finally get aboard, Penny, Ariel, Wendy Darling, Jenny Foxworth, Princess Jasmine, Snow White, Wonder Red, June, and Cinderella get on board the other train car, only for Kiki to stop and see if a present has arrived) *Kiki: I wonder if my baby will ever come? *Kim Possible: What baby?! Oh, come on, why don't you just get on the train? *Kiki: Oh, alright. I will... and maybe he will come! (walks onto the train and goes in alongside the other females and pulls Kim Possible, Alice, Fern, and Phoebe on board before the girls shut the door and lock it tight) *The Great Fondoo: All aboard! All aboard! *Thomas: (with his happy face) All aboard! Let's go! Yeesss! Now I can finally get going. (with his cheeky face, hears a guard's whistle) Right away then! (gives a blast from his whistle and struggles as his wheels slip and slide when he, with his his surprised face, struggles to grip the greasy tracks. He, with his angry face, blows off a wheesh of steam and moves anxiously forward, only to roll back, with his eyes shut, and bump into his train, which bumps into some buffers, and bumps into him, causing him to start off with a jolt, with his suprised face, as he, with his astounded face, finally gets going) Yahoo! (departs the station and puffs out of town with his heavy load of passengers and animals. On his way, Thomas starts to make a long trip, and puts on a musical song) *Chorus: "Thomas Jr's now comin' down the track, Comin' down the track with a smoky stack. Hear him puffin' comin' round the hill, Thomas's here to thrill every Jack and Jill. Every time his funny little whistle sounds, Everybody hurries to the circus grounds. Time for lemonade and Cracker Jack, Thomas Jr's back, Thomas Jr's back." *(Meanwhile, in the clouds, Big Bird, carrying a baby inside, stops on the clouds and thinks for a moment and takes a map out to see where he is) *Big Bird: Oh. My, my. Now let me see. Must be right around here somewhere. I hope. Ah, watch it there. (Humming "Rock-a-Bye Baby") "On the treetop..." Where are we here? Oh, here. Highway six, one four miles to the gas station turn left, Da-da-da-da-da-de. (Archie whistles) Oh, that must be it. (Thomas whistles again as he sails happily through the countryside) Well, little fella. Let's get going. (grabs the bag and flies down toward the train. He lands on the caboose and quickly attempts to make his way toward the engine by going along the top of the back of the train) Miss Bianca! Oh, Kiki Oh, Kiki? (looks into a hole) Kiki?! (a lion roars and scares Big Bird, who continues on his way toward the engine and stops for a rest) Oh, where could they be? (peers back at the engine blowing white smoke and wheeshing steam) *All: Yoohoo! Over here. This way, boy. In here. In here. Get in here now. (Kiki obeys and hops into the first train car) *Big Bird: Well, at last! Now which one of you ladies was excepting? *All: Not me. Isn't my idea. Certainly not. *Big Bird: Ah! (walks forward) Hello, Kiki. (clears throat) "Here is a baby with eyes of blue, straight from heaven right to you." Or "Straight from heaven up above, here is a baby for you to love." Sign here, please. Dear me. What's the name? *Kiki: I'll call him Lumpy. *Big Bird: Lumpy, eh? That sounds like a good name. *Kiki: Yes, that's a good name. *Big Bird: Okay. Now let me see what to do. (blows his whistle and plays on a piano) He and you will settle down in a circus built for all of us! *Kiki: Dear little Lumpy. *Big Bird: Sweet little Lumpy. *Females: Our little Lumpy. *Everyone: We love you! (Big Bird stops playing on the piano) It's a very special happy birthday... to-- (Big Bird is caught on a mail hanger as Thomas speeds through and blows his whistle again) You! *Thomas: Thank you, Big Bird. Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino Transcripts Category:Dumbo Parts Category:Transcripts